


Rocker

by CheshireCaine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #pride, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clothed Sex (they don't need to catch a chill), Ficlet, Fucking on an Ice Rink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, There literally aren't the sex tags I'm looking for, mild Wall Sex, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Coach Viktor finds the best way to motivate his student.•—∞—•AKA Yuuri gets fucked on an ice rink.





	Rocker

**Author's Note:**

> been seeing a lot of #PrideInLondon things on Twitter so clearly it's a day to be gay. i dedicate this to Yuuri's sluttishness, Viktor's dick + my horny friends.

> _“During a spin, skaters use the "sweet spot" of the blade, formally called a **rocker**. . .”_

•—∞—•

“What do you think of this, Yuuri?”  
  
Yuuri gasped, arms barely holding him up on the barrier as Viktor thrust into him, fingers tightly wound around his hips.

“I think– More.”  
  
“More, Yuuri?”

Yuuri was gonna get pissed off if Viktor didn’t move faster. “More, Vitya!”  
  
Viktor’s gentle demeanour was blown off his face by shock, his eyes dilating like a predator.

“You said this would help me, right? You’re my coach. _Help me_.”  
  
Viktor stroked his fingers over Yuuri’s abs. “Of course, Yuuri. As your coach, it’s my job to do anything to improve your performance.” He withdrew, then twirled Yuuri around so his back was to the barrier and he was facing Viktor and the ice. “I expect you to give your all as well, my precious student.”  
  
“I will.”

Viktor slid back in, and smacked him into the wall. Yuuri scrabbled for a grip behind him and just took what Viktor gave him.  
  
“Will you, piggy?”  
  
“I will, I will, I will.” Yuuri babbled, his feet off the ice and his legs around Viktor’s hips. “I–! Viktor!”  
  
“What was that, Yuuri?” Viktor was flush with Yuuri’s pelvis but speaking didn’t seem so hard for him as it was for Yuuri. It couldn’t be—Yuuri was half-leaning on a wall and his lower body was off the ground and writhing on Viktor.

“I’ll give my all, coach, I promise.”  
  
“That’s all I could ask for.” Viktor bent down and kissed Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri came on his face as he pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> epigraph cred: figure skating @ Wikipedia
> 
> yes i wrote another sex on ice fic. but it's also a crime that it isn't a popular YOI trope—that hurts my soul. So, I solved it 😉


End file.
